Man's Imperfection
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: At the Age of 18, Naruto ends up being a killer after all of the things that have happend to him when he was little. Watch Naruto as he goes around killing innocents and coming across beautiful women. This is an orignal story by god of destruction naruto all credits go towards him.
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other series**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

A woman could be seen staring at a glass tube. In the tube was a naked man with cords connected to him, the man had bright blond hair that seemed to glow like the sun, he had a sharp handsome face with six whisker marks that seemed to add to his looks. he had a strong build that would make any woman drool, he looked to be standing at 6'3.

One of the woman who stood at the tank gazing at her and her friends creation was a daughter of Athena who got kicked out of the hunt along with her friend who was a daughter of Hephaestus.

the reason they got kicked out is because they challenge Artemis, Artemis not being able to hurt her hunters banished them from the haunt and sent them a way.

"Who would of thought that the fall of man, would come from man" The daughter of Athena said as she continued to look at her creation. When his eye's suddenly snapped open making her jump back in shock as the tube holding him started to crack all over until it burst making the water inside flood every where.

"Naruto...can you hear me" The daughter of Athena asked as Naruto just sat there looking at her. The creation called Naruto continued to stare at her as he tilted his head slightly as an evil grin broke on his face, making her feel worried before she realised it Naruto jumped her sending them crashing into the ground as Naruto bit into her neck making her scream in pain as Naruto began to drink her until she was a dried up husk.

"Hey Sarah are you ok I heard ah scre-" The daughter of Hephaestus never got to finish as Naruto attacked her too.

Ten Minutes Later

Naruto was standing in the middle of the room looking around when he spotted a pair of jeans. With him dressed he looked for a way out until he said fuck it and blasted a hole in the wall.

Naruto was on the street looking around when he spotted a town making him smile as he began to laugh evilly.

Camp Half Blood

The demigods of camp half blood were lazying around watching TV when a sudden news report came on.

"This is Flash Stormwood reporting live for CQTV here on location in Yonkers" The man said with his crew standing in the middle of the street.

"Well, thank you, Flash. What's the situation down there?" The Anchorman asked.

"Mass, unadulterated panic, Hal. Just moments ago, screams erupted throughout the streets, only to be followed by deafening silence. Now there seems to be nothing left but a ghost town, littered with the dried up bodies of its former inhabitants. We have yet to find out the reason why" Flash said.

"Do you have any speculations, Flash?" he asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Well, Hal, I cannot say for certain, however, recreational marijuana use was recently legalized in the region. So I believe we can all come to the same conclusion.. Just a moment, someone is approaching! Excuse me, you terrifying-looking gentleman, what are your opinions on the legalization of - OH MY GOD, NOOOOOOOO!" the camera fall from the man's grip and it when off the air for a minute until came back in focus showing the reporter laying dead along with his crew.

The demigods could only stare in horror at what they just saw, they all looked at each other when they got up and got ready at speed that would make Hermes proud when they reached Yonkers, they decided to split up.

Annabeth was walking down a street when she heard something that will forever be in her darkest nightmares.

"Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream... Make him the cutest that I've ever seen... Give him two lips like roses and clover... Then tell him that his lonesome nights are.. over..." Their stood Naruto dragging a body of a heavy gentlemen who looked half dead.

"Hello gorges" Naruto said in a seductive voice making Annabeth blush she shock her head to get rid of the blush as she glared at Naruto and asked.

"What the hell is going on here?" Annabeth was on guard as she had her hands ready to go towards her knifes.

Naruto gave a bit of a chuckle " Oh, let's answer your question with another question..."

Annabeth blinked a few times "Sure and what's tha-"

"WANNA SEE ME DRINK THIS GUY?!" Naruto yelled as he picked the man up and bit into his throat making Annabeth look away in disgusts and barely held down her launch.

"Ah... So, Annabeth... What brings you to MY neighbourhood?" Naruto asked as he dropped the dried up husk, Annabeth not bothering to question how he knows her name.

"We came here after we saw your disturbing act on TV" Annabeth said as she glanced on all the corpses.

"Well, I AM pretty DISTURBING! Remember that time I drank that guy? That was fuckin' weird" Naruto said as he kicked the corpse "So which way did the other scouts go? After we finish up I'm gonna need a boost for round two" Naruto said perversely.

Annabeth ignoring what he said glanced around and spotted a few of her fellow demigods.

"Tell me why? why kill all of these innocent people" Annabeth demanded loudly getting the other demigods attention.

"Well, three reasons; First, I was asleep for like, five years, and I am understandably hungry. Two, there's nothing more satisfying than the rush I get from watching a person disappear. And three, I was created to do this" Naruto said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Created?" was the running thought through every demigods mind.

"And well...this" Naruto said as power blasted off him forming a crater underneath him "THAT is how I power the beautiful temple that is my body".

"You.. You're a MONSTER!" Annabeth yelled at Naruto making him roll his eyes.

"Oh, I'm a 'MONSTER'? I haven't heard THAT one screamed at me today. Of all people" Naruto said.

"Listen I can tell if you really wanted to you could kill me right now. So why haven't you?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm not hungry any more. Must be your lucky day" Naruto said making her sigh in releife "But that doesn't mean I wont kill you or your friends" making her tense up again.

"Listen if your going to kill me can you at least grant me one last request" Annabeth asked "Can you tell me EVERYTHING about you" Annabeth really hoped this worked.

"Oh, well.." Naruto said playing along.

"Unless you don't have anything important to say".

"No, no, it's just.. You're the first person to ask me who or what. Normally they just ask... why... Well, to start us off, then: By now you know I was created but you don't know why. I was created by two of Artemis ex hunters to wipe out every male, gods and mortal a like but they never got around to programing that into me, after all they were to busy giving the genetic code of almost all the Olympian gods along with Kronos" Naruto said shocking Annabeth and the demigods listening.

"Well, then. I guess I know your story..." Annabeth said as she relaxed slightly when she noticed everyone was their ready to strike.

"Your welcome" Naruto said rudely.

"What's your name or do you even have one?" Annabeth asked.

"Naruto" he said as he walked towards Annabeth making them all stand on edge "And now I'm gonna show you something cool" Naruto said with a wide grin.

"Wait! Do YOU wanna see something cool?" Annabeth asked.

"...Now I know you're playing me.. And I do" Naruto said excitedly.

"NOW" Annabeth yelled as Fire, Lightning, Shadows, Water and Wind all slammed into Naruto sending him flying.

"Are you ok?" Percy asked as he walked towards Annabeth nod until they heard someone laughing and turned to see Naruto walking to wards them.

"That was good. I cant believe I feel for that" Naruto said as he floated in the air "Well it's been fun kids but I'm out, I'll see you all soon" Naruto said as he took off in speeds they couldn't follow.

1 Hour Later

Naruto was standing in the middle of the road looking at sign with a confused expression on his face " All right... So, Babylon is to the North, Tarrytown is to the West, and Huntington is... also to the North... Where the fuck am I?" as Naruto was still staring at the sign a bus crashed next to him so it wouldn't hit him.

"Sir, I need to ask you to move off the road. We have a very important game today against The New York Jets and we're already running late" the driver said but Naruto just ignored him.

"Aww, Tarrytown has a Panda Sanctuary, that's cute" Naruto said thinking he should go see those cute little black and white bears of fluff.

"Sir if you do not move I will be implied to honk the horn. I am now going to start applying the horn [honks horn] I am now going to use it again. [honks twice] I will now continue to use the horn until you politely move" the driver keeps honking the horn until Naruto turns around to stare at him freaking him out.

"[the driver honks the horn] Beep. [honks the horn] Beep! [continues to say beep in time with the horn] Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEEEEEEP!" When he was done Naruto turned around to look back at the sign when he heard someone calling out to him again and turned to see the foot ball team from the bus trying to look intimidating.

"Hey you move it or else were goin to beat you like the freak you are" one of the foot ball players said and his team backing him.

Naruto took a deep breath of air before turning to the suppose leader of the group "Hey, you. I wanna make a joke about your team. What's its name?"

"Rochester Tigers" he said proudly.

" ...Oh, I am too hungry for this shit" Naruto said as he grabbed the nearest one an bit into his throat draining him dry in seconds, the driver could only watch I'm horror as the team was slaughtered as he tried drive Naruto hand came through the screen of the bus grabbing him by his face while yelling "Beep, Beep".

With the Demigods

"So we have a new enemy to worry about" Nico said with a frown on his face.

"I'm not sure if we can handle this one with out the gods we should inform them as soon as possible" Jason said getting the others to nod.

"It's strange how did those girls who created him get the DNA and which god's DNA" Annabeth questioned.

"We cant worry about that now we should leave here and head back to camp half blood have everyone informed" Percy said getting everyone to nod.

Back with Naruto

"Hey, there, cherry, what's your name?" Naruto said looking at a new town.

"My name is Ossining. Who are you?" Naruto said talking to himself in a weird voice.

"Names Naruto" Naruto liked his lips in excitement "And you are lookin' FINE".

"Well, thank you, Mr. Naruto, but you're just saying that" Naruto said...to himself.

"Oh, I don't say that to EVERY town I come across" Naruto said flirty.

"Mr. Naruto, please eat me".

"Oh, don't worry, I'll get around to it." Naruto said with a big grin.

"Why don't you do it NOW, Mr. Naruto?!".

"O-o-okay, I'm in the middle of something right now..." Naruto said getting annoyed...with him self.

"No, right now, Mr. Naruto! RIGHT NOW!".

"BITCH, I DO WHAT I WANT!" Naruto yelled at himself "Wait what am I doing?" Naruto shook his head as he walked towards the town with glee.

In Ossining

People where walking by enjoying their day with the radio on for everyone to enjoy listening too.

" Hey, there, Ossining, this is your local station 98.5, The Oss, where TJ-" TJ started off.

"And the Wombat-Wombat-Wombat-Me so horny..." Wombat finished.

" What's the weather looking like out there, Wombat?" asked his friend.

"Wombat Weather Forecast! [It's Raining Men by the Weather Girls plays] We're in the middle of an impossible heat wave, a balmy 104 degrees, so make sure you stay hydrated! REAL hydrated!" Naruto walked towards a man who was giving him dirt looks, with a smile he attacks the man making people look on in horror as Naruto was draining him dry in front of them.

"And in local sports news, many of our listeners are still waiting at the stadium for Rochester Tigers, who are becoming increasingly late to the game. Probably hit some traffic on the turnpike...".

"Or maybe they're just scared!" Wombat finished again as woman tried to run but ran into Naruto chest giving a terrified scream as Naruto griped her by her neck.

"Oh, looks like we got our first call-in of the segment! Hello there, caller, What can TJ-" TJ started.

"And the WOMBAT!" Wombat quickly added.

"-Do for you?" TJ asked.

"Hello there, I-" Naruto was interrupted by a man screaming "Okay, hold on, hold on..." Naruto kills him with a shudder "Ah, there. Okay. Could you play Video Killed the Radio Star?".

"Wow, uh, we usually only do the Top 20..." TJ said a bit unsure.

"But today, we'll make an exception for you, killer!" Wombat said as the song started.

" Oh, shucks. Thanks, fellas. I'll be right in." Naruto said as he left the phone hanging.

"...This line's... What'd he say?" TJ asked as Naruto kicked down the door "Oh, God, Oh, God! WHO ARE YOU?! NO! NO, GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM WOMBAT! NO! PUT HIM DOWN! NO! WHY, GOD?! OH, GOD, I LOVED YOU, WOMBAT! I LOVED YOU SO MUCH!" TJ screamed out as Naruto drank him too singing the last words to the song.

"...pictures came and broke your heart..."

Naruto left with a satisfied look on his face as he left the radio station.

Olympus

The demigods stood before the gods telling them of Naruto, Zeus sat in his throne stroking his beared in thought.

"Where can you assume he may be" Zeus asked.

"Where not sure. From what we gathered from observing him he's a bit of a wild card" Annabeth said.

"The fact he could have anyone of us as his DNA is unsettling he could of inherited are power or chaos forbid Kronos" Poseidon said.

"Artemis I want you and your hunters to find him but stay alert" Zeus said.

"As you wish father" Artemis said as she flashed away, the other gods following her example flashed away as well.

With Naruto

Naruto walked into a clearing to see beautiful nature every where but what had his attention was the woman sitting their with a grin like his own staring at him. Naruto eyes couldn't stop roaming over her figure she was gorges.

The woman Naruto couldn't stop staring at was Eris the goddess of chaos.

"Hello...Naruto" Eris said with a mad grin "I have been wanting to meet you ever since that attack on Yonkers".

"Really?" Naruto said as he walked towards the goddess.

"Mmhm were ever you go chaos is insured to follow, that's why I came to see you" Eris stood up and meet him half way.

"What can I do for you then" Naruto asked.

"Keep making the world as fun as you are now and I will reword you" Eris said sultry tone.

"Oh and what would this reward be?" Naruto asked Eris smiled as she leaned in and whispered in Naruto ear making a big smile spread across his face "Oh, I like you" Naruto said as sneaked his arm around her waist pulling her close but pushed her away to dodge incoming arrows.

Naruto looked at Artemis and all her hunters as he jumped back a bit "Well who invited you girls to the party?"

Artemis just gave him a glare, along with her hunters "So, who wants to go first?" Artemis along with her hunters had their bows ready.

Naruto disappeared and appeared in front of Artemis delivering a sharp left hook sending her flying. The hunters all saw red as the went for the kill until Electricity exploded off of Naruto, making a lot of them scream in pain.

Thalia Grace could only look in shock the only people who could use lightning was her, Jason and Zeus how can he did Zeus have another child but he looks twenty, how long has he been around, why is the hunt after him?

Artemis came back with a bruise on her cheek, shaking with rage "I'm going to kill you" Artemis screamed as she charged at Naruto changing into her god form with a roar. Unknown to Artemis, Eris was watching with existed look on her face as she was thinking.

"I knew I made the right choice" Eris said

Naruto back flipped over Artemis dodging her slashes from her knives, Naruto glowed silver as a thousand silver arrows began to rain from the sky with a silver glow making Artemis eyes widen at seeing her move used against her.

Artemis jumped and flipped dodging her attack she appeared in front of Naruto and kicked him in the face sending him through trees. Naruto got up and looked around only to see Artemis as she kicked him up in the air at high speeds Naruto stopped himself in mid air only to see Artemis again.

"...She's gonna kick me again, isn't she?" Naruto thought just as Artemis kicked him down towards the ground again sending him sliding through the ground and trees "All right, I'm gonna need you to do me a solid and NOT kick me anymore" Naruto said as he jumped back up and glared at Artemis and he disappeared then Naruto appeared above her "Surprise!" Naruto yelled as he delivered a harsh kick to her shoulder blade dislocating it.

Artemis gave a wince of pain as she put it back in place "Oh, that is HARDCORE!" Naruto said until he noticed the hunters getting back up "Also, not good for me" When giant flashes and the gods started to appear "ALSO not good for me!".

All of the gods wearing staring at him with curiosity except Aphrodite who was looking staring at him with lust.

"Who are you!" Zeus demanded as Naruto started to float in the air.

"Sorry not in the mood to tell but their is one thing I do want to share...SOLAR FLARE" Naruto yelled as he flashed as bright as Apollo blinding the gods except Apollo who tried to go after him but was sent hurling with a blast of godly energy.

When the gods could see again they looked around but found no site of him, Zeus was fuming and flashed back to Olympus with a rumble while the other gods where trying to figure out where he went and how or if they can beat him.

With Naruto

Naruto landed in another clearing to see Eris with a shit eating grin on her face making Naruto match her grin

"So about that reward I offered" Eris said as she walked towards Naruto with a hand on her hip

"Baby when I'm done goddess or not you aint you gonna be walkin' straight" Naruto said as he capture Eris in a kiss and well you know what went down.

* * *

Chapter 1 End


End file.
